User talk:Ashley Crygor
Welcome Hi, welcome to WarioWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Ashley page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 04:56, 4 January 2010 Re: Active Editors Yeah I know. But you should have seen this place before i made an account. I had two woords for it, GHOST TOWN. But I made a lot of major edits and uploaded a lot of picutres to make this wiki great.--Murphyshane 14:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Good, I wasn't even the one who made the current one. I personally don't like it. Could I please see your version? Shroobario Hey Ashley I'm a Beraucrat now so I can block other people from this wiki I can also delete pages and promote other people to Beraucrat.--Murphyshane 19:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ashley aren't you editing anymore?--Murphyshane 13:12, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ashley editing is esssencial and I read in your profile, "I can't let this go" so why aren't you editing? Murphyshane 16:01, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry guys, I haven't been at a computer in quite a while. I'll get right back to editing ASAP. Ashley Crygor 21:32, January 25, 2010 (UTC) You better it's tough editing on my own.--Murphyshane 16:56, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, sorry! I'm back (finally!) and I can get back to editing! I just have one little issue - On the Ashley page, I couldn't get the pictures to place where I wanted them, instead just going wherever they wanted. How do I fix this? Ok, maybe I should clear one thing up first. You're not suposedto leave a message on your own talk page. If someone leaves a message on yours, you're supposed to leave a message on theirs. So I think Shroobario was talking to me when he said he'd promote me to beuracrat. Murphyshane 10:54, February 13, 2010 (UTC) And about that picture thing, pictures usually appear at the side so when you leave a pic it will appear at the right side of the article. However, using gallery mode pics will be placed where you want, I'll show you. Murphyshane 10:57, February 13, 2010 (UTC) No problem, I started out the same Murphyshane 15:40, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I saw it --Murphyshane 15:10, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ashley, you wanna be a beuracrat? I'll promote you if you keep things running here. Murphyshane 17:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Just keep editing that's all Murphyshane 14:45, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Back Again. As the subject says, here I am. For a while I totally forgot about this place (blame my forgetting to bookmark it,) but I'm back now and once I take a crash course in editing again (I have completely forgotten what I'm doing,) I plan on getting back in action. Although now I wish I would've chosen a different username - I just picked this because I pair Ashley and Penny. I didn't realize this would be a name used in every wiki I come across. Maybe I'll make a different name later and just leave it here. Well, I'd better start learning again. Ashley Crygor 04:58, May 29, 2010 (UTC) WHOA, I just noticed the logo I made is being used! Sweet!Ashley Crygor 05:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Could you please rename Baby Peach Kart to just Baby Peach, the kart part is not neccesary.CartmanCop (talk) 16:01, September 20, 2012 (UTC)CartmanCop Or simply merge Baby Peach Kart with Baby Peach?CartmanCop (talk) 16:02, September 20, 2012 (UTC)CartmanCop